


Sorry

by artgirl130



Series: My poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: An open apology for something that I did that I know nothing about.
Series: My poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880722
Kudos: 1





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks.

Fiery hair  
Deep, deep eyes  
Did you know that there are six different kinds of ice?  
No, I didn't

You shook me up  
Smart, elegant and eloquent   
And rough  
You made no sense  
But at the same time, you did

I backed away  
My intellectual superior  
Unable to speak without making a fool of myself  
Words jammed in my throat  
Struggling to come out

Time flew by  
High school bye  
Leavers day  
We couldn't even get a proper photo  
You walked away from me at prom  
What had I done?

I'm sorry

I know you never cared  
Or have me a second thought  
That's who you were  
But whatever I did has left me distraught 

I'm sorry

I was too afraid to  
Say what I feel  
To feel what I said  
I didn't realise until you walked away

I never meant to hurt you.

I'm sorry


End file.
